None
1. Field of Invention
This invention is a clothing accessory sleeve for holding various travel clothing items and accessories adapted to be fitted securely upon a clothes hanger underneath clothing items hung on the clothes hanger, concealing the sleeve beneath the clothing. The sleeve has a multiplicity of closeable pockets to contain accessories and a plurality of horizontal slots to engage scarfs, neckwear, belts and sashes with at least one locking pocket for securing valuable items of jewelry, cash or, in the case of military or police uniforms, insignias and topical pins of rank or valor. An additional lower tubular pocket is also provided for the horizontal placement of longer items oriented in a horizontal carrying position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to hanger attaching devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. D 308,299 a decorative hanger cover is shown. A countour hanger cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,447 is shown having a rigid arcuate skirt over the wire hanger. A hanger cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 327 582 to Mathews. A large storage container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,469 to Banco.
Four accessory organizers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 321,790, D 321,789 to Martorella and D 367,985 to Hale which are design patents showing organizers appearing to have puralities of pockets and U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,230 to Mattox, which is a jewelry holder and organizer attaching the device to the hanger by velcro hanger tabs, the device having pockets and hooks to hold jewelry including bracelets and necklaces for display. It does not appear that this device is recommended for travel, but display so that the owner can readily see what jewelry is available through clear pocket covers. For transport, the device is rolled or folded into a compact bundle for travel.
During travel, most often additional luggage or carrying cases are required to contain the additional accessories for clothing items placed and stored in garment bags or other luggage. This additional luggage or carrying cases can cause one to exceed the limit on carry-on or check in luggage. The additional luggage may also pose additional risk during baggage handling for intrusion into one""s bags or theft of items contained in the bag which is more common that most people believe. In order to alleviate this problem, the current hanger accessory sleeve provides for a concealed accessory storage device hidden beneath clothing placed upon a clothes hanger.
The primary objective of the sleeve is to provide a concealed accessory storage device which is not readily viewed by persons handling ones baggage, either at transportation sites or at hotels and lodging locations.
A second objective of the sleeve is to reduce the amount of luggage required to transport items and protect those items beneath the clothing hung on the clothes hanger, protecting jewelry and other delicate items under the clothing securely contained with the sleeve.
A third objective of the sleeve is to provide for a multiplicity of storage pockets for small items of jewelry, undergarment, pins and insignias for uniforms or other clothing within at least one locked compartment, with other compartments and slots adapted to contain ties, scarfs, long slender items, socks, belts, braids, socks, hosiery and other clothing related travel accessories.
A fourth objective of the sleeve is to provide the sleeve to conform to a clothing hanger with an upper slot for the hook to be inserted through with the sleeve contouring to the slope of the hanger so that clothing items may be hung over the sleeve without disclosing the sleeve and without causing distortion to the clothing hung on the clothing hanger over the sleeve.